vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena, Caroline and Bonnie
The relationship between Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. Elena and Bonnie were originally best friends whilst Caroline was closer to Bonnie, mainly due to being jealous of Elena. After Caroline's transformation into a vampire, her friendship with Bonnie deteriorated but Elena was there for her, strengthening their friendship. Bonnie later accepted Caroline the way she was. They graduated together and are currently best friends again. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series Season One Caroline approached Elena and Bonnie at school, offering her sympathies to Elena for her parents' deaths. Caroline later confessed to Bonnie that she was jealous of Elena. When Caroline arrived at cheerleading practice with Damon, Elena explained to Bonnie who he was. When Bonnie complained about going to the party alone, Caroline told her to go with Elena. When Caroline and Bonnie fell out over the crystal, Elena tried to fix their friendship. Bonnie told Caroline she was a witch, something Elena already knew, and Caroline eventually apologised, confessing that Bonnie would always be her best friend. Caroline then suggested they have a seance, and they ended up channeling Emily's spirit which possessed Bonnie. Caroline didn't believe her and went home, whilst Elena did and called Stefan for help. At a school dance, Bonnie and Caroline attended together and mocked Elena over having a "threesome" with Stefan and Damon. On a double date with Stefan and Matt, Caroline confessed to Elena that she was always second choice as Matt was still in love with Elena and Bonnie considered Elena her best friend. After Bonnie's grandmother died, she distanced herself from Elena, becoming closer to Caroline, however she still defended her when Caroline was insensitive toward Elena. Caroline became determined to fix Elena and Bonnie's friendship, determined to find out what was wrong. When Isobel visited Elena, she pointed out Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt as possible targets. Season Two Bonnie , Elena, and Damon discuss Caroline in hospital. Damon offers to give her some blood and Bonnie tells him to do it for Elena, reminding them that its Caroline and they can't let her die. Bonnie and Elena cover for Caroline at the carnival. After discovering Caroline has been turned into a vampire, Bonnie tries to kill Damon, blaming him, and terminates her friendship with Caroline. Meanwhile, Elena stops Damon from killing Caroline. As Bonnie continues to rebuff Caroline, Elena and Caroline grow closer. Bonnie later assists them in retrieving the moonstone, eventually deciding to forgive Caroline. To save Elena, Caroline and Bonnie teamed up with Damon, Stefan, Alaric, and Jeremy to kill Katherine. After Caroline was tortured by the werewolves, Stefan asked for Elena and Bonnie's help and they arrived at Caroline's for a sleepover. They all share Caroline's bed and Caroline kicks Elena out when her phone starts to ring, telling her to answer it. When Elena and Stefan leave town, Caroline and Jeremy help Bonnie get information out of Luka involving Elena. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie go to the Grill with Jenna where they support Caroline as she serenades Matt with Eternal Flame. Then Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline get news of Klaus coming after Elena. The three later attend Jenna and John's funeral. Season Three Elena and Caroline grow closer over the summer. Bonnie returns home and she and Caroline go to Elena's house where they catch up. Elena then begins yelling in pain and they discover her necklace is burning her. It burns Bonnie, too. They later get together again to find out what's happening with the necklace. As Bonnie tries to find a spell which will tell them what's happening, Caroline questions Elena over her feelings for Damon. Bonnie interrupts them, having seen the necklace floating in the air. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler prepare for Senior Prank Night and Caroline gets mad at Matt, who forgot. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie later start senior year. Caroline becomes determined that they will move on and have a good year together. After Damon turned Abby to save Elena, Bonnie distanced herself from Elena for a while and Caroline tried to keep them apart. Season Four After Bonnie's death, they all graduated together. Season Five In For Whom the Bell Tolls Jeremy finally reveals the truth about Bonnie's death. Elena is shown to be extremely upset while trying to find a funeral dress, and breaks down in Damon's arms. At Bonnie's memorial, both Elena and Caroline comfort one another while Jeremy relays Bonnie's message to the group. In Monster's Ball Elena is shown to be feeling guility over not figuring out Bonnie's death sooner than she did. In Handle with Care Elena and Damon work together with Silas to help find and destroy the anchor to the other side, and in return Silas will use his powers to bring Bonnie back to life. In Death and the Maiden after Silas fails to keep his promise Elena works together with Qetsiyah in order to transfer the anchor from Amara to Bonnie. When Bonnie is brought back to life, Elena, Caroline embrace her. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery Caroline.elena.bonnie.stefan.JPG 101VampireDiaries 005.jpg bonnie-elena-caroline-bonnieelenacaroline-16342229-1905-1252.jpg tumblr_lg6131qbUV1qfjadho1_500.png tumblr_lgj07ipgka1qcbpz8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lgzzh6CbO11qfjadho1_500.png tumblr_lhngx1UGB01qfjadho1_500.png tumblr_log0y3yL0g1qzngh6o1_500.png tumblr_lu93daqA2s1r1l4fio1_500.gif tumblr_lu919wVS6I1r1l4fio1_500.gif tumblr_m0gcpxDXGo1r15ykmo4_250.gif tumblr_m0kuwaq4Ed1rrs8vio1_500.jpg 85760-285x190-Elena_Bonnie_Caroline.jpg Bonnie+Elena+Caroline.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena-005.jpg Caroline_and_bonnie_1.png The-Vampire-Diaries-3x05-Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena-at-school.jpg the-vampire-diaries-the-reckoning.jpg tvdfifties.jpg Bff.jpg|Bonnie, Elena and Caroline. Best Friends Forever 283112_165195040221065_142529825820920_368938_3335638_n.jpg|The Salvatores just like scaring them... tumblr_m3shu3Dr7y1qmrg0eo1_500.gif tumblr_m4ibngAK2g1rno586o1_250.gif tumblr_m4ibngAK2g1rno586o2_250.gif tumblr_m4ibngAK2g1rno586o3_250.gif tumblr_m4ibngAK2g1rno586o4_250.gif tumblr_m1au32iEdA1r61zv8o1_500.gif Bestfriends.png Collegetvdcarelebon.jpg Mourning Bonnie.jpg|Mourning Bonnie Elena Mourning Bonnie.jpg|Elena Mourning Bonnie Caroline mourning Bonnie.jpg|Caroline Mourning Bonnie Elena-Bonnie- Caroline 5x7.png Trivia * Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline have all died at some point. Elena and Bonnie have both died twice and Caroline has died once. However, Bonnie is now dead permanently (Later ressurected). ** Caroline died in The Return when Katherine smothered her with a pillow. She returned in Brave New World as a vampire. ** Bonnie died in The Last Dance when Klaus made her use too much magic. She returned in the same episode thanks to a spell she had cast. ** Elena died in The Sun Also Rises when Klaus drank her blood. She returned in the same episode thanks to a spell Bonnie had cast. ** Elena died in The Departed when Rebekah drowned her. She returned in the same episode as a vampire. ** Bonnie died in The Walking Dead when she used too much magic. She is later alive but dead at the same time in Death and the Maiden. ** Bonnie is ressurected in Death and the Maiden. * Elena and Caroline are the only alive female main characters who were in the original cast. Bonnie was the last to die but is still in the main cast. They are the three remaining main female characters of the original cast. * They used to play near the well where Mason hid the moonstone. See also Category:Help Needed Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship